the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Never Wake Me Up - Chapter Six - Who's there?
The midnight went by and every student was sleeping. But something made Patricia worried. She didn't feel safe, she always stared at the window of the night, thinking someone's watching her. She was quietly breathing in her bed, being scared, she didn't know what's going on. Joy and Mara were both sleeping, so she didn't want to wake them up, that's when she just took her pillow and tried to fall asleep. Her eyes started itching and Patricia started to feel very tired. She slowly looked around, covered her head under a coverlet and closed her eyes, but it didn't last long as she heard someone knocking from upstairs. 'Must've been coming from the attic' she said to herself as she took her flashlight and jumped out of bed. She didn't go anywhere because she just thought her mind is playing tricks, until she saw the door handle slowly moving, that's when she went ahead and opened it. No one was there. 'Well, probably just my imagination' whispered to herself, closing the door and jumping back to bed. A minute later, Patricia gasped when she heard someone quietly breathing inside her head. 'That's it' she thought, walking out of the room to look around, meanwhile someone quietly closed the attic door. She was shocked. She didn't remember a time being scared before apart from the night she, Fabian and Nina were in the woods, but she didn't run back to her room, deciding to take a flashlight and go up - no matter what. She took her bag and put on her warm hoodie, just in case it's cold up there. She didn't want to wake any of her friends as she already felt sorry for making them stay in the cold two nights before, that's when she decided to walk alone. She quickly pushed the old and dusty handle. The door was unlocked. Patricia didn't feel scared anymore, she just wanted to find out the truth. Inviting Victor also wasn't the best idea that moment. Patricia fully opened the door and quietly sneaked upstairs. She shut her mouth with her hand before she even gasped when she noticed bloody footsteps on the stairs. But she still felt desperate to find out the truth, and wasn't scared about getting caught in case the person in the attic was Victor, so she kept walking and headed right into the attic. 'Who's there?' she wispered as she took her first step forward, looking around to see someone. No one was there. She didn't plan to go yet, as she took a few steps back and stepped on a white sheet covered in blood. She was scared. 'What the?' Patricia thought as she took the sheet and found a knife under it. The girl gasped. The night was getting intense and Patricia was about to go back to her room and think things through, but when she was about to stand up and get out of the attic, someone secretly sneaked out and hardly smashed the door. Patricia screamed - it was the first time in a long time tears washed her eyes out of fear. Patricia: Who's there?! Patricia took the knife from the ground in case someone attacked her. She was lost. She tried to open the door but it was locked - Patricia was alone in the cold, dusty attic, waiting for someone to come and save her. At the moment, Patricia landed on the ground, waiting for someone to come. Suddendly, the flashlight battery was getting low and the light disappeared with the speed of a blinking eye. As much as the tomboy wanted to get out, her fear was getting smaller and she was trying not to think of what will happen next - she just wanted to fall asleep. But when she was about to stand up, she almost jumped when someone took her hand. Patricia wanted to see who was there, but now she was even more afraid. She was afraid to move, to breathe. She slowly turned around - no one was there, and the hand disappeared right in front of her eyes when she fastly blinked. Again, the girl thought her mind was playing tricks and she's only scared, but her hand suddendly started itching - her wrist was bleeding. 'How?' the victim thought as she didn't feel anyone sticking a knife into her hand - she felt she's crazy. She wanted the nightmare to be over, but she was filled with disappointment when she had to face the fact that everything what happened that night was real. When Patricia was about to face that she's going to die and felt like someone is still in the attic, she remembered the hair clip she borrowed from Nina last night, that's when she opened her bag and took it out, trying to unlock the door. It didn't last a minute and the door was already opened, so Patricia, without waiting any longer, fastly ran and smashed the attic door. She didn't care if Victor sees her now - she just wanted to get out. Luckily, she got her way out of the attic and quickly ran to her room - you could easily hear a sound of a scared girl's heart beating out loud. Her wrist didn't stop bleeding, that's when Patricia quickly bandaged her wrist, hoping the sore would stop hurting. That night, Patricia didn't even think about going to sleep anymore, she just sat on her bed and looked at the moonlight coming from the window for hours, waiting for the sunshine to appear in her eyes - ending her nightmare. A nightmare of reality. ---- It was Wednesday. The night of unforgettable events finally passed, and everyone was having lunch after school in the living room. Mara: So, Mick, ready to work on Chemistry? Mick: Yeah, sure, babe, want to start in an hour? Mara: I can start whenever you'd like, I'm just glad I have a chance to be spending time with you. Amber: Aw... You guys are adorable! Unlikely me and Alfie... We barely even speak... Alfie: That's only because you always reject me! Amber: Well... Of course I'll reject you, we haven't even watched a movie together as a couple. Ever. Alfie: Well, we only became a couple yesterday, which means... Amber: Which means that I still have time to change my mind. Okay, I'll give you a chance... Let's go to the cinema on Saturday... Alfie smiled. Alfie: Thank you, baby, I know exactly what we're gonna watch! Amber: No - you don't. I'm not gonna watch one of those stupid childish movies - not now, not ever. This is our first time and our movie has to be perfect. Alfie: But it's the premiere of Zombie World War 3! Amber: Alfie, sometimes I get so disappointed in you. Alfie: Alright, fine... You choose. But please don't make me watch some romantic Twilight saga... Amber: That's exactly what I was going to suggest... What's wrong with vampires? Alfie: What's wrong with zombies? Amber: Okay... I have a resolution for us. We're gonna watch your stupid Zombie film, and next Saturday we're gonna watch Twilight. Deal? Alfie: ... Deal ... Mara and Mick went to hang out in Mara's room, and Jerome went to play video games, leaving Nina, Patricia, Amber, Fabian, Alfie and Joy alone in the living room. Nina: So, guys, who wants to take a little peek of the attic tonight? I'd say 11 pm... Anyone interested? Joy: Uhm... Why? Nina: Nothing much, just to hang out... As - you know - Sibunas... Joy: Sibunas? Amber: Anubis - backwards, duh. It's the name of our group. We're perfect together. Well, I'm perfect anyways, but together we're beyond. Joy: Sounds cool... Everyone was looking forward to going up there apart from Patricia who didn't say a word all day long. Nina realised something's wrong and started getting worried. Nina: Hey, Patricia, are you alright? Patricia: ...Don't go there... Amber: Patricia, what's wrong? Everyone became worried because Patricia didn't say anything. 'Last night' she mumbled quietly... Nina: What? Without waiting long, Patricia told them everything that happened last night. She was still scared. She showed them the scars on her wrist and the knife and the sheet which she found. Fabian: Jesus... Is this all true? Patricia: No, I just spent 3 minutes trying to explain everything for you 5 just for fun. Of course it's the truth. Nina: Oh my God... Are you okay? Patricia: Yeah, course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay? It's not like I could've been killed! Nina: Sorry... Amber: I have to tweet about this... Patricia, Fabian and Nina: ...Amber... Amber: Sorry! I just really want people to know. Patricia: Yeah, of course, why wouldn't you tell them about the Cup of Ankh being resolved as well? Quite a nice topic... Amber: Nice idea, Patsy! Oh wait... Are you being sarcastic again? Patricia: Sarcasm? What's that? Joy: We have to warn the others... It's not safe around here! Nina: Since when it was safe around here? Joy: What do you know, newbie? Nina: Excuse me? Joy: Yeah... Excuse you... Joy swallowed her last piece of pancakes. She stood up mumbling something that no one could hear, took her purse and went to her room. Patricia: Joy drama around here used to be a thing before you showed up... No worries, it will all be sorted out in a few minutes... Everyone in the room was worried about Joy's words as well as what happened to Patricia in the attic. ---- It took me quite a while to re-write this, but I hope you liked this version anyways. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts